My Light My Love My Life
by HappyNaruto
Summary: Naruto has been home schooled by his parents his whole life. His foster mother finally decides at the age of 16 he should be going out with his friends having girlfriend etc. So she sends him to public school. He thinks it will just be boring, annoying etc. But all his thoughts change when he is sat next to a certain raven haired young man... SASUNARU
1. Chapter 1

The raven touched the blonde's soft, tanned skin before whispering, "I Love you, -"' "NARUTO! DINNER IS READY!" My mother screamed from the kitchen downstairs. I closed my book (The raven and the blonde) and chucked it across the room causing it to land with a loud thump as it hit the wooden floor. It was about two high school boys falling in love.

I ran down the stairs as quickly as possible so my mum wouldn't complain to me that I was taking too long and grabbed the warm plate from the table. I mumbled a quick thanks, before running back up stairs. Mmmm. Ramen. My favourite. I kicked open the door which read 'Naruto's room. Go away' and placed the piece of China with the steaming hot noodles on my pillow. Outside looked frosty and cold. It was December and it was snowing a few hours ago. My eyes scanned the opposite side of my window. Trees and people. Nothing interesting. I continued staring blankly outside the window until I finished my ramen and had to bring it back downstairs.

My mum and dad was I the living room watching the new favourite tv programme 'Pointless'. I have no idea what it's about so don't even ask. As I put the empty plate in the sink and span round to walk back upstairs, my parents called me. I sighed and dragged my feet along the ground. They paused pointless and look at me very seriously when I entered the room.

"Naruto," My mum began"Your **f**athe**r**andIhave d**ecide**dthat we think you should go to high school. We don't have time to home school you anymore and you're 16 and have never had a girlfriend! Or any real friends!"

"It's time to move on" My dad added. I shrugged and replied "OK" before smiling.

To be honest, my parents weren't very good teachers. So I was overly happy about going to a new school, for education purposes only. But the part about having a girlfriend... I haven't had a crush on someone since my neighbour Sakura when I was 13. But that only lasted a few months! I just don't find her attractive anymore.

My mum interrupted my thoughts when she added "Great! You're starting tomorrow!"

That night I barely slept. The thought of being put into one room crowded with so many other people sent a shiver down my spine. By about 1am I fell asleep. I will get to see more of Sakura now because she goes to konoha high. The school I will be going to. The clock struck six so my alarm started to ring in my ears, signalling for me to get up. Within seconds my door swung open and in came my mum, practically dragging me out of bed. The amazing scent of pancakes swirled around the house. By the time I reached the bottom of the stairs, my dad had a red apron wrapped his waist and he was cleaning my plate from last night with a yellow cloth. I could literally imagine him saying, 'Naruto, I'm fabulous'. Then winking at nothing. I slipped onto my seat, pointed at the plate and said

"I was gonna do the washing up later... but I guess you beat me to it" "Pshh! Yeah, right" My dad answered almost immediately, not bothering to turn his head to me.

"Don't get into trouble today," He put the plate on the side next to the sink and threw the apron onto a chair before putting three pancakes in a bowl. "I don't want you getting a detention on the first day" He added. About thirty minutes later I was standing by my dad's car door, awaiting his presence so he could drive me to school. When he came, I was on my phone checking the time. He unlocked the door and I sat in the front seat just before he sat in the on next to me. I switched on the radio as he started to drive.

Silence.

"Are you excited to meet new people?"

"Nope"

Silence.

"Doesn't Sakura go to this school?"

"Yup"

Silence.

He drove into the car park and parked the car right next to the entrance. We sat there for a few moments, just staring outside, watching the people walk into the school until I sighed and pushed open the door. My dad grabbed my arm and turned my head to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Good luck... I Love you"

"Thanks" I pulled my arm away from him and slammed the door shut behind me. Rubbing my hands together, I pushed open the doors to the school and the warmth instantly spread across my body, painfully. It was only minutes before the bell was going to ring, signalling first period. I had no idea where to go! I asked many students where the head teacher's office was but everyone either looked at me funny or asked me why I had three scars on each cheek. Now that's a long story. But I'm gonna make it quick. My ' parents' are not actually my parents. I was taken away from my real parents because they used to abuse me and that explains the scars! I have other little scars scattered across my body but I try my best to hide them.

DIIIIIIIING.

Dammit! The bell rang and the corridors soon appeared empty. I looked in all the rooms I could see but no head teacher! Anywhere!

"Ermm... Excuse me?" An unfamiliar voice came from behind me as I turned around. "Are you ermm" She looked down at the paper she had in her hands, "Naruto Uzumaki?" I nodded. Thank goodness. My dad didn't tell the school my original surename. "Ah! I've been looking for you everywhere! I am Miss Kâto, but you can call me Shizune!" She smiled and gestured for me to follow her. I did. She took me my first class (English) and gave me my timetable for week A and week B. When I wave my goodbyes to Shizune, I pushed the door open. All eyes were on me. I scanned the classroom and in a matter of seconds my eyes were met with a bright green pair. It was Sakura!

T/B/C


	2. Chapter 2

As Sakura searched the classroom for empty seats, a tall,muscular man walked up to me. He shook my hand and smiled.

"You must be Naruto! Hello, I am Mr Hatake but you can call me Kakashi!" He began.

All eyes were on me, I could feel them. Was something on my face? Oh yeah there was.

Am I red? Oh God, please do not be red.

After a very long speech about classroom rules, Kakashi pointed to the back of the classroom to an empty seat next to a silent figure. I nodded, but as soon as I took one step closer, he grabbed my arm and started whisper quietly but loudly.

"Naruto, right? Well, whatever your name is, I'm warning you be careful with that one. He's silent but deadly,and so are his fan girls without the silent part. Say one rude or disrespectful word to him and you're dead"

I nodded,again,but confused this time. What was so bad about this guy? I looked at the nameless shadow-like figure again.

~Don't you dare. I know what you're thinking~ Inner me said.

I didn't even know what I was thinking? When I saw him the first time, nothing happened. Nevertheless, the second time a shiver instantly ran through my body. My face went a light shade of pink as I walked closer to him. My heart raced. What? What was I feeling? As I slid into my chair and placed my bag next to my leg,I strained my neck upwards to see his name written on his book. Sasu... That's all I caught. His hair was shaped like a duckbutt, it kinda suited him! He was wearing a black, smart shirt with the sleeves rolled up only just passed his elbows. Modelling the black skinny jeans perfectly, Sasu sat with his pale,bony hands covering half of his face while his sexy black hair covered the other half. Wow... I must admit... He was looking daaaaamn fine! What?! No! What am I thinking?! ~I told you~ Inner me snickered. Pushing them thoughts aside, I pulled out a book and quickly started writing everything Kakashi was saying. A very long hour later, the bell rang. Students picked up their stuff and ran out of the classroom so quickly that it was just me, Sasu and Kakashi left. He was slowly packing his stuff away, making sure to pick up every last pencil that had rolled across the table and onto the floor. 'Ask him his name... Ask him his name... For goodness sake Naruto! Stop being such a pussy!' I argued with myself, throwing my book into my bag. "Err... Hi" I said, trying to sound casual. He looked at me, not saying a word. "I didn't quite catch your name...?" Silence. Silence. And more silence. "Sasuke." He finally replied, picking up his bag and leaving the classroom. His voice... Oh so deep... Oh so sexy...

~SHUT UP!~

I stop in complete silence, staring at the wall, until Kakashi told me to get out. Ten minutes later I got to the cafeteria to find Sasuke just a few feet from me.

'There's nothing wrong with us being friends, right'

I questioned, trying to find the guts to talk to him. My eyes flickered to the clock then back to Sasuke. Two minutes. I could just have a simple conversation in that time. That's all I want. I walked up to him, casually, and sat opposite him.

"What ya' reading?"

"Poetry" He replied with no awkward silence.

Again, that voice.

"Cool. Do you mind if, at lunch, you could show me around? I'm still not sure where everything is"

He looked up from his book and smirked. I blushed. A lot. "Only if you're not busy!" I quickly added. He looked up to the ceiling, his neck in clear sight, so pale, so long, so -Shut up! Nope! When he looked back down, I was staring right at him, his smirk had disappeared.

"Yeah. Sure" He shrugged and looked back down

. ~Did he just... Whatever~

"Thanks"

The bell went.

"So I'll see you at lunch, yeah?"

I asked, slipping off my seat. He replied with a simple 'hn' I nodded and turned around. He smirked; his fan girls swooned. T/B/C!

Author's note: Thank you to people that reviewed! Thank you for the views,follows and favourites! They all mean a lot to me! I really enjoy writing this but, I'm sorry this is a short chapter! I really wanted to get something out! I promise chapter 3 will be double this! :) Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I have to type this up on my kindle so balaaaah. Oh! Yeah! There might not be any chapters for a while because I'm losing the wifi for a bit! But that will give me more time to write the really long chapter! :D Stay amazing you lots!xxxx


	3. Chapter 3 woo!

The next two hours felt like a life time. First Maths then Geography. Sakura and Sasuke are both in my Maths class but for Geography, it's just Sasuke. While Mr Asuma rabbited on about countries and what not, I felt a strange temptation to turn my head and steal a glance at Sasuke. Maybe once or twice I flickered my eyes left and caught a glimpse of his black,Uchiha hair. He sat not so far away from me, only a few metres but my body ached to be closer. It ached for the feeling of his hands wrapped around my body and the feeling of his warm breath against my neck and-

~Nope. Stop it. Leave it there~

I felt my cheeks burn red as I shook my thoughts away. Why am I thinking about that? That's just... wrong, right? It's stress. Yeah, that's it. Stress.

Five pages of notes, ten yawns and twelve almost-naps later the bell finally screeched in my ear. "Alright class remember to revise for the test tomorrow!" Asuma reminded us, followed by a group of teens to groan and stomp out of the classroom. I swung my bag over my shoulder and held my books against my chest, before opening the door with my back and following the crowd towards the cafeteria.

It was much busier than it was this morning; people rushing around, no empty seats, more staff to keep everything in control. My head turned left and right, searching for a place to sit when someone touched my shoulder. I spun round immediately.

"Sakura-Chan!"

I hugged her tightly and she replied with the hug.

"How you finding it, Naruto?" she twisted a piece of her bubble gum hair around her index finger

"It's..." I wondered whether I should tell her about Sasuke. Should I tell her my thoughts or would it creep her out?

~No! You fool, are you crazy?! She'll just get freaked out,spread rumours and never talk to you again!~

"It's... been alright. School is never good so yeah it's alright" I laughed and she did too.

"Sakura!"

"Girl get your ass here now!"

"Hey! Sakura come here!"

Her friends called after her.

"Baby, come here!"

Oh and that was Neji, her boyfriend

She strained her neck upwards to see her friends and nodded before turning her attention back to me. "I'll catch up with you later, yeah Naruto? We can go get some ramen or something like that"

She smiled and skipped off before I could reply. I started to walk when she called out to me again.

"Oh, and Sasuke is looking for you!" She giggled. I froze.

I thought I'd be the one who was going to have to look for him. Oh. My heart raced and face went bright red. All my thoughts gumbled together creating pure gibberish. Everything went blurry. I ran to the bathroom, almost tripping on the way there. When I kicked open the door, I noticed someone was on the other side of it. I immediately bent down to help the person I just knocked over. Red triangles covered each cheek and brown spikes covered the top of his head. His teeth weren't very human like for they were unnaturally spiky.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" I apologised helping him stand up. Surprisingly, he smiled and laughed.

"Dude, it's fine. Accidents happen" I nervously laughed and rubbed the back of my neck

"Yeah I guess so. You're okay though, right?"

"Yeah, I think so" He stretched and yawned before outstretched his arm, signalling me to shake it.

"So, I'm Kiba" His smile grew as I shook his hand

"I'm Naruto!" I returned the smile as he turned round.

"I'll see you round, yeah? Bye Naruto!" He waved before pulling open the door and leaving.

I'm hoping I'll see Kiba again he seems like a nice guy.

I stared at myself in the mirror, sorting out my hair and making sure no food is stuck in my teeth. Throwing a mint into my mouth, I left the bathroom only to find Sasuke leaning against the wall across the corridor. I slowly walked up to him and tried my best not to draw too much attention to myself. When he noticed me, he opened his eyes fully and tipped his head up in greeting.

"Hey" I said, trying my best to sound casual.

"Hey"

"So... Are you still going to give me a tour?" I smiled innocently.

"Yeah. Sure" He turned around and walked towards the cafeteria door, I followed closely behind. He pointed at the door.

"Cafeteria"

And so the tour went on like that. I wrote down everything he said and asked him a few questions about some of the people in the school. He explained to me how he only talks to the people he doesn't hate.

After the tour, we went outside and both sat on a damp wooden table. He had one leg up while I sat with both my legs hanging down. I gently swung them while he leaned back on his elbows, my back in his view. We sat in silence. But, it was nice silence. Almost like we were taking everything in. However, the bell broke it. I jumped off the table with him also doing shortly after. Walking towards the doors, Sasuke and I were the only ones left outside. That comfortable silence was now awkward.

Great.

I pushed open the door and walked through, catching it before it closed for Sasuke and he nodded also walking through. Our next classes (Science) were opposite eachother. When we got to each class we turned around and faced eachother. I smiled.

"Meet me in the park after school"He said,smirked and turned around entering his next class.

My smile shrank but meant more. A light shade of pink covered my cheeks as I walked into my next class to find Sakura giggling when she saw me. I sat on the table behind her, let my bag lean against my leg before letting my head fall into my hands. I was still smiling and blushing. Sakura was still giggling. I couldn't wait till after school.

Authors Note: I'm sorry it's not as long as I promised but I wrote this (planning to add to it later) but I then I just really wanted to share it with you lots before I lost the WiFi. I PROMISE THERE WILL BE GOOD THINGS FOR CHAPTER 4. I really do promise this time. Again, thanks for the reviews and continue telling me your thoughts on my writing and tell me things you think I should work on... please! Keep in bring amazingaaaah!xxx


	4. Chapter 4

All through Science I was daydreaming at the wall, smiling like an idiot. Sakura would giggle every time the teacher told me to focus, but, of course, I had other things on my mind. And Science was NOT one of them. I was actually going to meet Sasuke in the park after school. Sasuke. The coolest guy in school! And HE'S the one who asked ME. I have no idea why I'm getting so excited about this. All it is is a trip to the park. God, I need to calm down.

The bell rung meaning the end of Science. All I had to do was get through Music then I would be able to run to the park with Sasuke and we'd laugh and have fun and he's tell me everything about himself then we'd become best friends for life but then that would all change when-

What?

What?

Why am I-?

No.

Am I...?

...gay?

WHAT

No!

I've always been told that you choose to be gay and it's not normal! It's unnatural! And God would hate me!

Music was hell. I had my hands on the side of my head, my fingers gripping and pulling at my hair. Most of the time I had my eyes closed and my teeth chewing through the side of my cheek. If I opened my eyes I would faint. I was feeling so light headed and fragile. Every time someone would walk past me, I'd move to the side, knowing that if they touched me I would lash out at them. I could feel the scars on my body itching, reminding me of the past. That's exactly what I did not need. My hands were shaking and sweating now. Sakura kept putting her arm around me and asking me if I'm okay but I'd just push her off. I didn't want to hurt Sakura. She's always so nice to me; she doesn't deserve to be hurt. Ever since I met her she's been nice no matter what...

|Flashback|

I was sitting with my back leaning against my new house door. It was warm. The scars on my body had only been just made a week before and I was now with my new parents. I was staring at a tree when I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder. I jumped up, wrapped my arms around my body and screamed "No! Please don't hurt me!"My eyes were closed and tears were now pouring out of them. No-one had touched me since I got away from my real parents. So, of course, I thought it was one of them. Images of blood and belts and whips flashed through my mind. I gripped so hard onto my arms that it started to bleed.

"No No Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you" She slowly, very slowly, moved closer to me, gently pulling me into a tight hug. I dropped my arms down and hugged her back, stuffing my face into her shoulder and quietly sobbing. She was just a stranger to me then. But I could tell she's be my friend. Her hugs were always amazing. I'd go to her house everyday and she's hug me whenever she saw me. Her parents were nice, too. I got somewhat jealous of her and my thoughts turned dark. I tricked myself into thinking my parents hated me. I felt so worthless and unloved and would hurt myself. One day Sakura saw my wrists when I rolled up my sleeves to my jacket, uncovering the cuts. She immediately grabbed my arm and ran a finger over them.

"Naruto... Did you do this?" I nodded, unable to speak.

She hugged me again. The best hug ever. She told me everything will be okay and I'm her best friend and she doesn't want me to do this to myself. I believed her. She is Sakura, after all.

|End of flashback|

I opened my eyes to see the time. Stupid thing to do. Everything went dizzy and I ran out of the classroom. Running towards the bathroom, I turned my head and saw Sasuke in one of the classrooms. He saw me and looked at me confused. I only saw him for a second before Sakura grabbed my arm and pulled me around the corner. She held onto my arms and told me to calm down. My breathing was heavy and cheeks were wet. She kept asking me if I was okay. I had to tell her. I had to tell her I was afraid that I might be gay. But then again I couldn't. She might turn on me.

~Yes she will you freak!~

I nodded and opened my eyes again. "I'm sorry Sakura-Chan. I just started to think about the.. err... past! Yeah, about my parents and stuff. I'm fine now though"

I wasn't.

"No need to worry!" She took my back to class. I looked into Sasuke's classroom and smiled. He actually looked.. worried. Worried about me? No, probably just some homework or something. We got back to class and I had to explain everything to my teacher. She recommended some therapy and i gladly accepted. Couldn't hurt, right?

I didn't think about being gay for the rest of the school day but it was always there. Always at the back of my mind ready to attack at any moment, but it didn't. I met my mentor (form tutor) and she was very nice. Miss Kurenai I think her name was. After mentor meeting, I left the room with Sakura and she was rabbiting on about Neji dropping his food at lunch. She was laughing.

We were laughing.

"What were you doing at lunch?"She smirked and raised an eyebrow.

My cheeks burned red. "Oh... err... Sasuke was giving me a...ermm.. tour around the school. Then we went outside and sat on a table"

She made a noise and nodded, still smirking. Why is she smirking? Does she know something I don't?

I waved goodbye to her at the gates. I explained I couldn't go and have ramen with her because I had to do chores around the house. Hehe. I looked around and saw Sasuke leaning against a tree with one leg up against it. I smiled and ran up to him. When he saw me, he stood up straight.

"Ready?"

"Yeah!" I nodded. Seconds later he was running down the road. I caught up with him and soon we were running side by side down a hill. We stopped by a tall,red gate. He pushed it open with one of his very pale a hands, squashing a spider during the process. Minutes later we were both sitting on a tree branch swinging our legs.

Silence.

Silence.

Awkward silence.

He turned his head and I did too. We just stared for a few seconds, our heads half a meter away from each other. I could hear his breaths. I could hear his heartbeat. I could hear the wind through his hair. He looked away and jumped down, me following shortly afterwards. We left our bags by the tree before running up a big,green hill and sitting at the top of it.

"Oh" He lifted his hand up and touched my hair. "You've got a leaf hidden in your hair" We laughed as he threw the leaf at me.

"Hey!" I threw the leaf back at him and he didn't bother moving it from his leg. I wanted to hold the leaf but I couldn't touch his leg. No way. Not Sasuke's leg. No.

I looked up from his leg and noticed he was staring at me that whole time. I just noticed his body position. He was lying on his side and his hand was supporting his head. I was suddenly very uncomfortable. I twitched and fidgeted on my knees.

He moved his eyes to above my head, straining his neck upwards.

"HEY! YOU, HIDING BEHIND THE TREE!"

Wait... someone was... watching us? I turned around to see a figure running out from the tree and out the park. They were too far away to recognize but I got an awful feeling that I knew the person.

1. Who are they?

2. Why were they watching us?

Sasuke sat cross legged and started pulling at the grass.

"Come." I stood up and ran towards the child part of the park.

I climbed over the barrier and saw Sasuke standing next to the slide. I walked up the small set of stairs and sat down, prepared to go down the slide. I was about to push myself down when I felt a pair of legs warp around me. I turned around to see a very very very close Sasuke smiling at me. He wiggled his legs and seconds later we were sliding down the piece of plastic, his body pressing against my back. We were laughing and smiling as we went down, the wind through our hair and gently touching our skin. I hadn't noticed his hands on my waist until we got to the bottom and we both landed on the floor. Our laughter caused us to be unable to stand up so we just sat there, on the floor, his legs around me and our bodies touching, laughing our heads off. I was having so much fun. I was right, his body is warm and comforting and so many other things. Sasuke makes me smile and it looks like I make him smile, too.

All the happiness came to a stop when we heard a gasp. We looked up to find my foster parents staring at us. My mum in shock and my dad full of anger. His fists were clenched and teeth were out.

Oh crap.

We stood up but stayed close. In the whole park it was just me,Sasuke and two angry parents. I held tightly onto Sasuke's arm and he let me.

"It's going to be fine Naruto. Don't worry" Sasuke whispered, his warm breath against my ear.

I nodded and gripped tighter on his arm.

"Naruto... get... here... NOW!'" My dad roared.

I let go of Sasuke and started walking towards my dad. The Uchiha started to come with me, but I had to stop him so I turned back round to him and mouthed 'stop'. He followed my order and understood. I got to my dad and avoided eye contact. My hands were up my sleeve and I noticed I smelled of Sasuke. My dad grabbed my shirt and pulled me to his side. He glared at Sasuke.

"Stay away from Naruto!" He said, staring to walk and pulling me with him. My mum threw my bag at me as I turned around and looked at Sasuke. He mouthed 'It'll be okay. I'll see you tomorrow' and waved at me. I nodded and continued to walk home in silence.

We got to the door and my dad violently it open. He pushed me inside and I fell onto the stairs.

"Go upstairs and to your room. NOW!"

He raised his fist at me until I started to slowly crawl up the stairs. My mum lowered his fist.

I cried into my pillow and kicked at the walls. I smelled my clothes and thought of Sasuke to calm down. It worked. Tears still poured down and I started to feel worthless.

Hours went by and I went downstairs to hear shouting. I sat on the top stair.

"NO! I'M NOT HAVING A GAY SON! IT'S WRONG!" That was my dad.

"Calm down, dear. We'll sort this out. You don't need to shout" That was my mum.

"NO! DONT 'CALM DOWN' ME! I'M NOT HAVING A GAY SON! I DONT CARE WHAT I HAVE TO DO TO MAKE HIM STRAIGHT. EVEN IF I HAVE TO BEAT THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF HIM!"

"You don't have to do that... I've got a different way to change him don't worry. I will never love him if he's gay so... we have to change him"

"NEITHER WILL I. WHY DONT WE JUST USE MY WAY?!"

I didn't to hear anymore. I couldn't. I ran back upstairs and sat on my bed, bashing my head against the wall until it bled. Endless tears rolled down down my cheek.

~You worthless piece of crap! No-one loves you! No-one cares about you!~

I lay down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. My clothes still smelled of Sasuke and for that I was grateful. I wanted Sasuke. I wanted Sasuke to hold me close and tell me everything will be okay.

Authors Note: I know I only uploaded chapter 3 yesterday but I thought of this idea and really wanted to write it out. As you can tell, it's longer! Yay! I'll try and make all my chapters like this. And for the people wondering about why the chapters are all mashed together into one paragraph, I don't make it like that. I publish them on my tablet which make it all one paragraph. Sorry. Buuuuut i typed this up on my laptop, yay~! So... yeah! I hope you enjoyed and remember to review,follow and favorite if you think it's worthy enough! Reviews. I love it when you lots review your feelings towards my story and how you think certain people will react to this part and when you try to predict what will happen next. I really love reading them reviews so if you could tell me your thoughts and feelings on moi's story that would be greeeaatt! I reply to every review so :D


	5. Chapter 5 (The Painful Second Day)

Chapter 5

An irratating ring woke me up. Stupid alarm.

I rolled onto my side and wacked my phone with my right fist, shutting it up.

'Aeeeh...' I moaned as I sat up. For the first thirty seconds of the morning, my mind was completely blank of yesterday afternoon's events. But it soon came to me. I sighed and fell back onto the soggy pillow, "Why me? Seriously? What did I do to deserve this?"

I turned my head to my right as a bloody,white wall came into my blurry vision. "Woah"

Running a finger down the wall, I squeezed my eyes shut. I don't know what I was hoping for. Maybe to fall back to sleep. Maybe thinking it was all a dream and wanting to wake up. But, of course, that would be impossible.

Noises from downs stairs travelled up and into my room. Kushina and Minato were up then.

I flicked my toes up before pulling the covers off my legs and resting my feet on the cold floor. Yawning again, I heaved my weight up and stretched backwards. Now my arms were uncovered, the scars I created last night were visible. My eyes widened at the sight of them. A shaky hand made its way to my mouth as I sat back down on my bed. I couldn't help but touch it. They had scabs on them already. "No," I said, standing up "I'm not going to let that bother me right now"

I dragged my feet across my room towards the wardrobe, pulling the doors open and catching them before they hit against the wall.

Ten minutes had past and I had my uniform on, walking silently down the stairs.

"Just slip out. They won't notice you're gone" I repeatedly whispered to myself. Each step I took a stair would creak, echoing around the house.

Minato was sitting in the kitchen, a newspaper and a coffee in hand.

The creaks began to get louder and louder.

"That's it" I said loud enough for everyone to here. I sat on the banister and slid down, my hair flying behind me. Flying off the end of the banister, my feet skidded towards the door. I held out my hand and pushed the handle down, running out of the house and towards the bus stop.

I could see it. The bus stop. I knew it was close; it was foggy that morning so you could barely see anything within a 5 meters distance. My run soon turned into a walk as I touched the cold metal bus stop pole. I needed to get the 24. Meh.

I could hear something. Clicking. Footsteps.

"Look, if you're gonna follow me ju-" I span round. Sasuke stood staring at me blankly. His eyelashes were wet and so were his cheeks. Had he been... Crying?

"S-Sasuke..." I whispered, my warm breath hitting the ice cold air, creating grey steam.

"Naruto..." He also whispered. His voice didn't seem normal. It was quieter than mine and seemed more fragile.

He shook his head a ran a hand down his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worry dripping from his voice.

I nodded. I lied.

"No you're not" He took a few more steps and pulled me into a tight,warm hug. I hugged back immediately. The smell of him transferred onto my clothes once again. He stroked the back of my head, his fingers tangling in my blonde,trinagle-like spikes in the best way possible. I tightened the hug a little and so did he. My eyes closed as I tried my hardest not to cry but failed. Sasuke removed my chin from his shoulder and held my head with his hands, his fingers pressing gently against the side.

"Don't worry Naruto... I promise everything will be ok. It may not be soon but it will happen" A little smiled formed on his lips as a silent tear rolled down his pale,bony cheek.

I raised my hand and wiped it away.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I'm happy. I was so worried about you all night and couldn't sleep. Yes, I was crying. I just wanted to know if you were ok. I don't want anything bad happening to you, Naruto."

He hugged me again, his long arms fitting perfectly around my skinny,little body. His warmth warmed me up. We stayed like that for a good 5 minutes.

The bus pulled up and we both got on. We sat at the front and watched the people rush off to work. We laughed and smiled. Everything that had been going on left my mind for a while. When Sasuke is with me, I'm at my happiest.

A little while after, we got up from our seats and walked off the bus. The pavement was a dull grey. The sky was a dull grey. Everything was a dull grey.

Our legs took us towards the front of the school and we got there just before the bell rang. Music first. No Sasuke. We got to the Music corridor.

"Naruto..." Sasuke held onto my arm and turned me "Here." He gave me a piece of paper with eleven numbers scribbled onto it.

"If you ever need me... Just call or text," I felt his hands on my shoulder, "Please... I'm always here. Yeah?" I nodded and scribbled my number down and handed it to him.

"You too" I smiled.

He took the paper and placed it carefully in the hidden pocket in his blazer. "Yeah"

We waved and said our goodbyes before entering our classes.

I stepped in and everybody's heads turned towards the door. I breathed in and scurried over to my seat in the corner, the teacher asking me why I was late.

"Sorry. I was busy" I looked down.

Why is everyone looking at me?

I hated ever second. People's eyes on me made my hands start to shake and sweat. I fiddled with the end of my sleves and hoped to God the stupid teacher wouldn't ask me anything else.

"What were you doing that was more important than coming in early to my class?" She asked, leaning her weight onto one side and raising an eyebrow. "Well?"

"Ermm... I... Errm..." I'm not good at talking with more than five people in the room. Actually, not five, 2. Maybe even one.

"Excuse me" I stood up and walked to the back of the classroom, my back facing towards the class. I could still feel their eyes staring and judging me.

~They all hate you. Like Minato and Kushina. They're going to hurt you if you don't run. But, don't run. You deserve it. You deserve every bit of pain you can get~

I wish my thoughts would shut up. Everything went dizzy. I closed my eyes. The walls seemed to close up on me and soon I felt as if I'd faint. My eyes squeezed tighter.

~Dont speak. Don't move. Don't breath~

I sucked in some air and held my breath.

"Naruto? Answer me. Now. Or you'll be sent to the Head's office" The teacher continued. Her words were muffled now and I couldn't make most of them out.

I heard Sakura's voice. It was also unclear but I knew it was hers.

She walked up behind me and placed her arm around my shoulders.

"Don't come back until you're ready. I'll stay right here. I promise" She squeezed my shoulder slightly. "Breath. Breath, Naruto, breath"

I let go. Air came tumbling out of my nose and mouth. My hand went against my chest and gripped my shirt. "S-Sorry..." I tried to speak. It came out weird.

"No no shhh don't talk yet. Just, keep breathing."

By the end of class I was back in my seat and fine. She (the teacher) stopped asking me questions. Good.

13:30. One more hour of school. I didn't want to go back home. Everything would be horrible. Everything would feel like hell.

The temptation of running away ran through my body as my Tech teacher blabbled on. I planned it and everything. I would pack my bag with clothes,pants,deoderant etc etc. Then I would sneak out when everyone was sleeping and run. Run as far as I can. Run so far no-one would know my name. I would be a stranger to everyone. That's all I want. That would be perfect. My Utopia...

Wait.

No.

My eyebrows narrowed and I sat up, my chin warm from resting on the palm of my hands. Something in the back of my mind was telling me not to. Telling me something worse will happen. This bad feeling stuck with me right till 14:30 when I saw Sasuke waiting for someone at the gate.

I jogged up to him, a smile plastered on my face, and pulled my bag onto my shoulders properly. I stood in front of him.

"Hey. What are you doing? Arnt you going home?" I raised an eyebrow, confused.

"I was waiting for you"

Redness sprinkled against my cheeks.

"Oh... Thank you" I smiled again, trying not to feel the blood on my cheeks.

"Naruto!" A kind of familiar voice called my name. Before I could turn my head to see who it was, an arm was around my neck and I was pushed to the left. He blur pulled me round the corner and held my arms against the wall.

"Dude, what are you doing with him?!" Kiba asked.

"Hello to you too" I said sarcatically, yanking my arms out of his grip and rubbing my hand against my wrist, "for f*ck sake, Kiba, what's wrong with you? Why did you do that?"

A few seconds later Sasuke walked round the corner. Everything after that was a blur.

The next thing I knew I had fallen onto the pavement, only my hands for support. Pain spread from my butt to my legs and ankles. I looked up. Sasuke's arm was firmly pressing against Kiba's neck, forcing him against the wall, and the other holding Kiba's wrist against the bricks.

"What the f*ck do you think you're doing?! Touching Naruto like that. Are you actually,mentally crazy?!" Sasuke spat at Kiba, anger rising up in his body.

"I-I-I..." The brown haired boy tried to speak.

"Go on! Spit it out, you little sh*t!"

"I- erm.. Yeah- ermm"

"If you even f*cking dare to touch Naruto like that again, I'll brake your f*cking neck." Sasuke leaned back and rubbed his arm before spitting at Kiba's shoes. He turned around and noticed me. My mouth was wide open. My heart pounded wildly.

Sasuke stared at me.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered taking a step towards me. I jumped up and stepped back away from him.

"No... Don't come near me" I warned, one arm out for protection.

"Naruto I really am sorry. I just... Just got angry. P-Please forgive me. Please Naru-"

My hand flew into the side of his head, a loud clap as it hit him. I slapped him. I slapped Sasuke.

His head stayed turned when his hand went to touch the red mark that had now appeared. I raised my overly shaky hands to my mouth.

"Oh my God..." I started crying. The tears fell onto my hands (that now gripped my skin) and rolled off the side.

He turned his head towards me, his red cheek only getting darker and darker.

~He's going to hate you now. Look what you did. He's never going to be there for you. Give him back his number. He's never going to text you. Look at his cheek. He's never going to talk to you. He's going to hurt you. He's going to hurt you. He's going to hurt you~

I ran. My legs just took off. I had no idea which direction I went. I just knew I ran. And didn't stop.

I was panting by the time I got home. I leaned over and rested my hands on my knees. My lungs begged for more air that I was struggling to give. My head span. I was dizzy. I couldn't walk or run straight. And now I was finally by the door. The door that leads straight the hell.

I straightened up my back and wiped the tears away. With one last sigh, I twisted the key in the lock and the door swung open.

Silence ran throughout the house.

"Hello?" I shouted, closing the door behind me.

I can't remember what happened after that.

The next thing I knew, I was laying on the hard wooden floor in the place I was standing. My head was pounding even more. I was in an awkward position. I touched my forehead. Pain spread throughout the battered body. I couldn't stand. My eyelids half covered my eyes. My right one felt swollen. I couldn't see straight. Everything was spinning. Everything was aching. Everything was hurting.

I lay there for an hour or so. Turning my head left, I saw a baseball bat with one side completely covered in thick blood. My blood. A piece of paper was stuck to it. I reached my arm out only to see the damage. Minato or Kushina had pulled up my sleeves, seen my cuts and decided to rip them open. Blood had dried across my arm. It stung. B-A-D-L-Y.

I picked up the letter and held it close to my eyes. I raised my eyebrows to make my eye lids open properly and read the note:

Naruto,

Being gay is a sin. Going down that road will only lead you into a deep hole of hell. Don't go there. Or expect this every day. We will beat it out of you. We will set you straight.

Minato (dad)

I span it round.

Naruto,

We're not having a homosexual son. You'll never be accepted or loved if you stay like this. This is the only way to make you right so we're going with it. If any of this gets told to anyone only expect it 10 times worse. I hate you.

Kushina (mum)

Tears rolled down the side of my sweaty face.

Twenty minutes of struggling and pain later I stood up, leaning against the stair banister. I stared into the mirror in front of my. I was covered in blood and looked like a zombie. I was scared to see what had appeared under my clothes.

Each step up the stairs was painful. I wasn't getting used to it. By the time I was all the way up, my legs felt like they would brake off. I collapsed at the top, gasping for breath. I was in need for a hospital. But, what would I say?

'Hey. I fell down the stairs'

No...

'Hey. My parents beat my to a pulp because they think I'm gay and so do I. I can't tell you though so shh'

No...

'Hey. I'm a zombie'

The last one was probably the most realistic.

I crawled to my door and headbutted it open, completely forgetting the bruise.

"Ahh f*ck" I fell onto the floor, half in my room and half out. I heard someone coming up the stares. What were they going to do to me now? What's left to do?!

I pulled the rest of my body into my room. I slowly looked back. Minato came running towards me, shouting foul names at me. I panicked and kick my door shut in his face.

22:00. I'd had a long,painful bath. Blood stained it. The sneaking in and out was the harder part.

Sitting on my bed, I had my back leaning against the wall. Luckily, I kept a first aid kit in my room. I had bandaged up my wounds and held an ice pack to every bruise I could find. I could feel others but didn't have enough hands.

My phone on my desk buzzed. I groaned and reached over, my face scrunching up at the pain. I squinted and unlocked the phone.

'Baby don't bleed tonight. I know you don't feel right. But, honey, I'll help you get through everything that's bothering you. So please hold my hand and we'll walk through the sand. Up until the sun goes down and moonlight brights up the town.

Sasuke :)'

Happy tears rolled down my cheek and fell onto my knee. I held the phone up against my chest and smiled. Even though it was painful, the smile stayed.

Sasuke doesn't hate me. Yay...

Authors Note: Howdy! So... Yeah. The WiFi isn't back yet (May 19th it will be tho!) So I had to type this and post it on my blackberry :o:o. It was hard haha. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know if you do! :D


	6. Chapter 6 (The Escape)

Chapter 6

Dear homphobic lil sh*ts,

Ahem are you happy now? Minato, Kushina... I hope you die and rot in hell where you belong.

Naruto.

Packing was so hard. I had no idea what to put in one little backpack. I would of used two but I had to use my other one for school.

23:55.

Leaving in five minutes. Every now and then I'd grab something small off my desk and throw it out the window, watching it bounce off a lamp and onto a wall. I'd gotten good at it now.

23:59.

Opening my door slowly so it wouldn't creak, I peeped my head around it to check if the coast was clear. Luckily, it was.

I edged the rest of my skinny body out of the room and left the door open; too risky to close. It was dark, very dark. Too dark to see anything. I could only just make out the shape of the stairs using the moonlight beaming through the window ahead. My hand touched the wooden banister and smoothly went down it, size-10 feet (belonging to me) smashing against the stairs themselves creating almighty sounds.

Lights flickered on all around.

I didn't dare look back. I didn't want to.

Something at the back of my mind was screaming at me to stop. Stop and turn around.

It was the same voice from earlier.

~Youre only going to fail. Fail. Fail. Fail. That's what you're going to do. You always do. You always will. You'll always fail~

Doors screeched and smashed against walls. My breathing increased. The stairs seemed to get longer and narrower the more I went on.

How long are these stairs?

Sudden pain smashed into my face as my body went flying in different directions. I had tripped. Tripped and flew through the air, crushing my body when I finally hit the ground.

At least the stair chase was over.

I once again ran towards the door, my feet slipping and sliding during the process, and pushed the handle down. I used my ass to push open the door.

"I have two words for you two," I began, spinning round. Minato was on the bottom stair. Kushina on the top.

"And what are they, faggo-?" He stopped himself. Why? I don't know.

"F*ck. Off." I say, walking out and slamming the door behind me.

I turn my head left then right, sigh and begin running. The bag on my shoulder slid down my arm, the rough strap falling into the palm of my hand.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hours had gone by, I was sure of it. The moon still hung high in the sky, illuminating the road ahead. Aches and pains slithered through my bones. My legs screamed at me to let them rest. I had to keep going.

My thoughts jumbled up as the night went on, a mixture of everything that had happened in the past few days. Going to public school was definitely the worst idea ever.

5:45 AM

I was laying on a bench when I woke. The memories of falling asleep too blury to make out.

I blinked my eyes several times before standing up. Rising my arms in the air and pulling at them, I yawned. Dark rings circled under and above my swollen eyes.

I had fallen asleep near an unfamiliar neighbourhood. I walked through a long field and pushed my way through a bushes until the street was in clear view. Houses lined up next to eachother, only a few lit.

7:29

My legs had taken me up and down that street almost a million times. Time went by slowly. My lack of sleep soon got the better of me as I collapsed in the middle of the road, out cold.

8:05

"What the-? Where am I?" I whispered to myself, sitting up. The cold breeze smacked against my skin.

I was in the same position, same road and same street. I was lucky it was the early morning.

I heaved myself onto my feet and began walking again.

Bang!

Spinning my body round, I winced at the pain as my leg mucsles tensed. A door had opened and closed. The air was thick and foggy. I stared at the figure emerging from the house, the face unclear. My eyes squinted. The body turned around and whoever it was saw me. They saw a teenage,skinny,dirty,messy boy with god knows what on their face. Me. They saw me.

Their shoes squeaked against the road as they stopped, staring back at me.

~You know them, but you're too stupid to realize who it is. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid~

The voices were getting worse. They were getting meaner. I tried to ignore them because there was nothing else for me to do with them. But it's so hard. There's no escape from them. They whisper horrible things in your ear, bringing you down.

"Shut up...!" I whisper once again. No use. They never listen to me.

The figure still stood, only meters away, staring at me, almost as if they were trying to figure out who I was.

"Naruto...?"

It was him. Him. My saviour. The one person who would keep me going. The one person who brought hope. The one person who I knew for certain would stay by my side...forever.

I dropped my bag and began running towards him, my arms out and ready to be wrapped around a body. My run was weird and lopsided. I wouldn't let my legs give out though, no way. They were weak, yes, but not weak enough to hold me back from Sasuke.

Tears filled my eyes as he got to me first, his arms doing what I was planning to do. He held my head against his shoulder, not caring that I smelt of sh*t and only sh*t.

And there it was. Two teenage boys, hugging ever so tightly in the middle of the road at a ridiculous time in the morning. I didn't care though. I wanted him to hold me. I wanted his hand leaning against the back of my head. I wanted him to whisper things to me like 'it'll be okay', 'I'm here for you' and 'don't worry about them'.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

We walked to the bus stop in silence. He creeped his hand towards mine and squeezed it, not letting ago. I returned the squeezed and a smile formed on my crusty,dry lips._._

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Sasuke...?" I turned my head towards him.

We were on the bus. At the front, again. He said that we would get there early so I could freshen up in the bathroom.

"Yeah?" He looked at me.

I needed to cry. I couldn't keep everything to myself. Bottling it up was what I'd done all my life. No, not anymore.

I closed my eyes and let the tears fall, quiet sobs escaping from my mouth. He immdiatley put his arm round me and held my fragile body close to his body, being careful not to hurt me.

"Shh. Don't worry. Shhh," he repeatedly whispered, stroking my messy, almost-straight hair. "You can tell me about it when you're ready."

I was ready then. Right there.

I let myself sob into his shoulder before sitting up and telling him everything. From when I slapped him right to now. Everything.

Sasuke sat and listened the whole time, nodding every now and then.

By the time I had finished, my cheek were soaked along with my sleeve. He past me a tissue and , again, held me close to his chest.

"Naruto... Don't worry I'm here now. You don't have to go back if you don't want too. I'll keep you safe, I promise" Sasuke Uchiha kissed the top of my head, his cold nose pressing against my scalp.

I could of stayed like that all day. Really, I could. I wanted to as well. But, school got in the way.

We got off the bus and walked towards the school, again holding hands. People looked at us as we walked past them, their eyes shooting daggers at me. He took me to the bathroom.

I was right, I looked a mess. My dark red skinny jeans were ripped in all sorts of places and were stained with mud and grass stains. The black jumped I was wearing was wet from the moist of the morning and again mud stained across the front and back. There was a giant hole in the side, baring my flesh and scars. Leaves and sticks were stuck in my hair and it looked like I washed my face with dirty puddle water.

Sasuke was in the corner, pulling out his spare uniform.

"It might be a bit big for you but it will do until we get another one for you" He explained, handing the items of clothing to me. I nodded and took them.

"Thank you, Sasuke."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It was the end of the day. I avoided Sakura. I didn't want her questioning me; Minato and Kushina would of told her.

Sasuke and I walked home together. He was making me laugh with silly voices and faces. I was laughing so much that my stomach hurt and cheeks ached.

Sasuke allowed my thoughts to wonder off in the opposite direction. In the direction of happiness. Wonder off into a carefree world full of flowers and rainbows and mint green grass and blue skies.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

We got to his place. I met his father, Fugaku, and Itachi. Itachi was nice and gave me space. Unlike his father who questioned me about everything. I didn't tell him to complete truth. Everytime I would lie, Sasuke would look at me and smirk. I would blush and look away.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sasuke took me up to OUR room.

"Ermm... This is gonna be a little awkward but until we get you a bed, we're going to have to sleep in the same one" he pointed towards his double bed in the corner. It was neatly made. The duvet looked as if it had been ironed only five minutes ago.

"I don't mind," I shrugged my shoulders, "as long as you don't mind, it's fine with me!" I smiled a big, very teethy one. I was lucky I had nice teeth.

That very night Sasuke and I lay next to eachother, the warmth of his duvet warming us, the pajamas I borrowed from him pressing against my skin, we talked for hours on end. We spoke about everything but the last few days. We spoke about other people, the weather, food, drink, alcohol, bugs, trees, plants. Everything but the horrible stuff.

Sasuke turned towards me, our faces a few centimeters apart. His breath gently brushed against my cheek. He let his head lay on his hands like I was.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?" My eyes were closed.

"Are you awake?"

"No"

He laughed.

"Well, whatever. I just wanna tell you something"

I flicked open one of my eyes.

"Continue..."

"Thank you for talking to me on Monday. I'm really glad you did. I'm glad you're here with me, right now," a real smile grew on his face, "you're my best friend. Please, remember that"

He let his eyes close and sighed a little.

"Don't ever...forget...it...Narut...o..." He fell asleep, silence flying around the room.

I was smiling.

"You're my best friend too..." I whispered.

I knew he couldn't hear me but it felt weird if I didn't say it.

I yawned and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note: ** Hi there reader! (Wow that was...weird...)

I made this chapter a little less harsh. The recent chapters have been very harsh and bleeeh so yeah. Just to let you know, I will do more chapters without as much action or bad stuff. I enjoy writing them. I guess the more exciting ones just get my fingers going a bit quicker! XD

Thank you for everything you lots, seriously I love you all *huggles*


	7. Chapter 7 (Prince&Knight)

Chapter 7

My eyes gently fluttered open to an unfamiliar white wall. As my vision focused, I tapped my fingers on the matress they were on. Or so I thought... My head was not leaning on the pillow it was last night, it was Sasuke's pillow. My fingers were not leaning on the matress last night, it was Sasuke's chest. My right leg was not wrapped around the duvet like it usually is every night, it was wrapped around Sasuke's leg.

I moved my eyes left then right, searching the room for some kind of hint to why I was in the position. My head was perfectly curled around Sasuke's musculer shoulder, my chin at the bottom of his neck. My fingers gripped at the thin,black shirt he was wearing and my leg sat perfectly inbetween the two of his. Sasuke's beautiful,long arm was leaning against the back of the pillow, the bottom half gently pulling me closer to him.

Cuddling?

Were we...

Cuddling?

I raised my sleepy head up a little. The sun beamed through the blinds of his windows as the birds began singing.

Oh

Shiet

I turned my head left to see the alarm clock.

12:00 pm.

Yes, we were very very late for school.

Letting my head drop back onto it's previous position, I sighed, my breath softly touching the side of Sasuke's neck. My movements woke the Uchiha. I immediately dropped my eye lids and opened my mouth a little. I had perfected the art of fake sleeping.

Sasuke twitched a little and moved his head down to my ear.

"Psst... Naruto, wake up... Narutoooo?" He softly whispered.

I slowly opened my eyes once again, pretending to stretch my arms that had already been stretched.

"Hmm..? Ssasukee?" I let my words roll on a little to show I was still 'too sleepy' to talk properly.

"Yeah don't worry it's me" he used his other hand to gently stroke my golden hair, "I'm here."

I nodded a little and swallowed.

"Good."

My eyes now fully opened as I pretended to not realize we were cuddling all night.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we cuddling?"

"I don't know" I shrugged

"Oh well"

"Yeah... I kinda like it" the risk of them words leaving my mouth was very high. He could of easily jumped up and kicked me out.

"Yeah I do too"

I let my grip on his shirt tighten a little as I dragged my head up to his chest and leant my chin on it.

"Good morning, Sasuke"

"Good morning, Naruto" he said with a smile.

We stayed like that for a good hour before Itachi knocked on his door. The handle started to go down.

"Ermm! No! We're getting dressed! Don't come-"

Too late. Itachi was now standing at the door way, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" He stepped in some more, circling around our clothes from yesterday.

"It's not what it looks like" I said, sitting up and breaking the cuddle, "I err forced him to do it"

Sasuke looked at me with total confusion before hitting my arm.

"Baka. No you didn't" he looked at Itachi. His older brother stood with his arms folded over his chest, his smirk growing with every word.

"Don't worry, brother, I'll keep your little secret. I don't want to know anything about your sex life. But, knowing father, I'm sure he'd be very interested about who it was with, am I wrong?"

He walked back to the door, "I came here to tell you be down in 5 for lunch. We knew you wouldn't go to school today." He explained before running down the stairs at an alarming speed.

We sat in silence for a while, staring at the floor where Itachi just stood.

"Don't worry about him," sasuke said, turning his head towards me, "he won't say anything to father. And if he does then it will be fine. I promise you, everything will be fine" he smiled.

I rolled out of bed and stood, stretching my back, neck, legs and arms. All my injuries were starting to heal now; I've always healed quickly.

Sasuke walked down the stairs, me following, while whistling to himself. When we got to the bottom, Itachi was sitting at the table in the kitchen. Three mugs of coffee sat next to him.

He looked up at us and moved two of the mugs to the end of the table, "I made you two coffee. Thought you might need it" he winked before looking back down at his phone.

Blood rose to my cheeks. Sasuke just laughed and sat at the table, tapping a seat next to him.

I sat on the seat next to Sasuke and wrapped my fingers around the boiling hot mug, the steam warming up my face in the best way possible.

"Where's your father?" I asked but before anyone could answer, the door swung open and in came Fugaku.

"Here. Now that you two are up you can make your own sandwiches"

He left some bread,letuce,cucumber,cheese,ham,colslaw,mayonaise,ketchup and some chicken slices on the side.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"_Titanic?"_

"No. Way."

Sasuke and I were choosing which movie to watch. He was sitting on the sofa behind me while I looked at all the movies they owned.

"_Robin hood?"_

_"_Nah. Boooooring"

He wasn't helping me at all.

"_Final Destination?"_

"Seen it a million times"

_"_Ahh what about _'Bridget Jones' diary_'? I saw it once before with Sakura... It was really funny"

He hesitated for a few seconds before shrugging.

"Sure. Stick it in"

Itachi's head immediately popped out from behind the wall, "wait, what?"

I turned my head to look at him.

"The DVD, Naruto. Stick the DVD in" Sasuke said as Itachi sighed and walked away.

A little giggle left my mouth, "your brother's funny"

I put the disc into the DVD player and walked to the sofa, remote in hand. Clicking play, I leant back, the softness of the sofa feeling like fluffy,white clouds on a warm summer's day.

The movie began.

Bridget Jones began babbling on about her boss when Sasuke tapped my arm. I looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Come here" he smiled.

I moved a little closer to him.

"Why?"

"Moooore"

I moved a tiny bit closer.

"Oh come 'ere!" He grabbed my arm and dragged me closer to him. He rested his big hand on my shoulder and leaned me down onto his chest. I put my legs up onto the sofa and curled my toes, rubbing my head against his chest and snuggling closer. His breaths danced along the tips of my golden locks, tickling me each time.

"Happy?" I laughed.

"Very. You?" He looked down at me as I looked up at him.

"Same here" a smile planted itself on my lips. I sighed and turned my head back round to the tv, the warmth and smell of Sasuke jumping around us.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Three words easily describe our afternoon.

.

.

movies.

Everytime I looked at Sasuke the same question would rattle against the sides of my brain: _'what am to you?'_

He treated me like we were...we were...in a relationship. The constant need to cuddle, hold hands and make me feel good about myself. Of course, I wanted all of that and more. I finally accepted my feelings towards him. It made things a little easier but not much.

I was able to be myself around Sasuke. I wasn't afraid of him judging me by the things I say or how I look, like I would with everyone else. He made me happy to be who I am. I never wanted to tell let him out of my sight, not even for a second, just in case something happened. If he hurt himself, I would help him. If he ever felt down, I would try and bring him back up. And I know he'd do the same for me.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Aawwahhh" I yawned, stretching my legs out across the sofa. It was 22:00 and all we did all day was sit around, cuddle and watch movies. It was the best day ever.

He looked down at me.

"Are you tired, Naruto?"

I shook my head and poked his cheek, "No. Are you?"

"No I'm not. You yawned that's all"

I watched his lips move. His kissable lips. _'What would he do if I kissed him?' _ I balled my fists and tensed my arms, fighting the unbearable temptation. They were shaped perfectly. Small but not too small. Big but not too big. They were quite red from where he was biting them (he does that when he's concentrating) and a thin layer of his spit covered them making them shine when hit by the light of the TV.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" He laughed

I shook my head and blinked a few times.

"S-Sorry," I tried to giggle it off, "started day dreaming"

"Oh..." His perfect lips formed into a smirk, "at me?"

I turned into a tomato. Not literally but you get what I mean, right?

"Err ermm... Y-Yeah... S-Sorry..." I menatlly hit myself; I stutterd.

"Hmm.. Okay" he poked my nose, "don't be sorry"

His smirk turned into a cute,little smile.

"O-Okay" I smiled back and nodded, "actually... Now I think about it...I am quite tired...and hungry..."

Sasuke removed his arm from my shoulder and began to stand up, forcing me to sit up.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"You said your hungry. I'm going to get you food" he turned around and went to the kitchen.

For the next 10 minutes I heard the clanking of metal before Sasuke came back into the front room holding a tray with a bowl on it.

"Close your eyes and sit up properly"

I followed his order, the scent of ramen flying up my nose.

"RAMEN!" I shouted, my eyes popping open and my arms outstretched. He nodded and handed me the tray.

"Be careful. It's hot"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Ouch" I had almost finished my ramen. I touched the bottom of the bowl. It was still boiling hot.

"You weren't careful were you?" Sasuke sat next to me flicking through the pages of the tv guide.

"No... I wasn't..." I stared at my bright red finger, the stinging spreading through my hand, "it's really stinging"

Sasuke stood up once again and pulled the tray off my lap onto where he was sitting. He held out his hand for me to take, "come on"

I took his hand and he helped me up and off the sofa, the coldness in the air seeping through my clothes.

He turned away from me and kneeled down, "come on, prince, hurry and sit on my back! We have to get you to a medic immediately!" He shouted. I never knew Sasuke was so good at acting.

I sat up on his back as he began to run to the bathroom, "oooh, my brave knight, I feel faint"

I placed the back of my hand of my forehead, my body bouncing as he quickened his pace.

"I will save you, my prince!"

After a quick,bouncy trip up the stairs, Sasuke turned a corner and booted the door to the bathroom open. He kneeled back down. I slid off his back and sat down on the side of the bath.

"Oooh.." I said, pretending to faint and fall in the bath. But, before my back hit the cold marble, Sasuke reached his arm out and caught me. Our eyes locked onto eachother. He pulled my back up but kept his arm there for support.

He gently put his fingers around my arm and brought it up against the sink, cold water pouring over the burn on the tip of my finger.

"Thank you... You're so brave, my knight"

He let a light chuckle escape, "You're welcome, my prince, but I am not the brave one. You are for trusting me to run up those stairs with you on my back"

I laughed and snapped back into myself, "Of course I trust you!" I stuck my tongue out at him and blew a few raspberries.

He pulled my finger away from the sink and went down onto his knees. His hands were warm against my hand as he grabbed a plaster from the side.

"Just to make sure it is definitely all right," he moved my finger towards his mouth, "I'll place a magic spell on it..." Sasuke placed a small kiss on the end of my finger, the warmth spreading throughout my body. It was definitely magic.

I could feel my cheeks burning but I still sat there smiling. He removed his prefect lips from my finger and looked up at me, a smirk forming when he saw my red cheeks.

"Oh no! You're hot, sir, I must find a cold cloth for you!" He jumped to his feet and searched the bathroom for a flanel before dabbing my forehead with it. But, the redness refused to leave. ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Who created Hello Kitty?" I asked, playing with the bright pink Hello Kitty plaster Sasuke had put around my burn.

Sasuke closed the door of the bathroom behind him (after shitting) and shrugged at my question,

"I have no idea. What a weird thing to think of" he chuckled.

I giggled lightly before standing up. I had been leaning against the wall next to the bathroom waiting for Sasuke's return. We both walked to our bedroom.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Aahhh! Ooo! Sshhi-! Aaah, S-Sasukeeee!" I moaned.

"Ooo! N-Naruto!" Sasuke shouted.

I was trying to lay down on the bed. I still felt the pain of the bruises.

I set my bum down on the bed and flicked my legs up into the air, falling onto Sasuke's legs with a very loud thump. I tried to apologise but failed. My attempt to move my legs away only made things worse so I let them lie there while I lay the rest of my body on the soft,cusiony bed.

My breathing was hard and quick.

"S-Sorry Sasuke... I didn't mean to hurt you. It was just the only way I could get in but I didn't aim. Sorry" I finally apologised.

"Don't be sorry. It's fine. I understand. Sorry for shouting at you"

"Don't be. I deserved it."

"No. No you didn't Naruto. You never deserve to be shouted at" he put the covers over us and moved one of his arms outwards, "come"

I moved under his arm and snuggled closely against his chest, his grip on me tightening.

"Sasuke..." I began.

"Yeah?"

I closed my eyes.

"Thank you for everything. You truly are amazing"

He chuckled lightly.

"Right back at ya. Now, it's late and we have _school _tomorrow. Get some sleep. We can have a fry up in the morning if you want"

I nodded, "yeah. That'd be nice"

"Goodnight, Naruto, my prince"

"Goodnight, Sasuke, my knight"

We both smiled to ourselves.

'My prince'

_'My prince'_

_'MY PRINCE'_

I'm...

His...

Prince...

**Authors Note: **hey! Thank you for reading! So... This chapter is just full of happy and sweet events that Naruto&Sasuke do. I enjoyed writing it. It made my smile. Someone posted a review explaining why I shouldn't have the therapist idea and I gladly took it. Therefore, the therapist paragraphs will be removed from Chapter 6 on 19th of May (when I get my WiFi back).

I do not own any films mentioned or Hello Kitty. I also don't own Naruto! It belongs to Kishimoto so be thankful to him!

Remember to let me know what you think of this chapter and what you think I should work on! :D

Keep being amazing! XP c: xxx


	8. Chapter 8(Broken Alarm Clocks&Happiness)

Chapter 8

Sleep. Was. Great.

My eye lids flicked open as I tightened my grip on Sasuke's arm wrapped around me. The alarm clock was ringing in my ear so I decided to hit it with my fist.

_Crack. _

"Oh sh*t" I looked at the broken clock and carefully touched a few of the millions of pieces it was now in. "Sh*t sh*t sh*t sh*t"

I curled myself away from Sasuke and sweeped all the broken pieces onto the palm of my hand. The sharp edges of the plastic pierced my skin as I paced up and down trying to think of what to do next. I span round on my heels and watched Sasuke's chest rise up then down in the slowest, most beautiful way. His eyes were closed and mouth partly open. He had his arm where I was previously lying-thinking I was still there-and his hair fell back onto the pillow.

"Why are you so...so...-" His bedroom door swung open and hit me in the back, causing my knees to smack against Sasuke's carpet.

"Oh my God... Naruto... Are you ok?!" Itachi knelt down next to me and pulled me up by my arm, "seriously I'm so sorry."

The broken clock pieces lay scattered on the floor where they flew off my hand.

"Don't be. I'm fine."I bent over and began picking up the plastic.

"What were you-? Where's Sasuke's clock?" He looked at the table then to me, "oh..."

"Haha yeah. Do you think he'll be mad?" I asked as Itachi began helping me clear up.

"Looks like we're about to find out..." Itachi looked up and elbowed me slightly, basically telling me to do the same.

"Sasu...ke..." I said softly as he woke, his hair messed up and arms in the air stretching. He blinked a few times.

"Naruto? What are you...-? Itachi?! What the hell?!" He dropped his arms onto the duvet and narrowed his eyebrows, confusion dripping from each word. I stood up and held the pieces.

"Sasuke! I-I-Im so sorry! The alarm went off and I guess I-I hit it t-too hard! I-I'm so sorry, Sasuke!" I closed my eyes and flinched as Sasuke stood up. I suddenly felt small again, like I did at home. He seemed so much taller and manlier and stronger than me suddenly and I felt like a beatle or another defensless bug. I was expecting a punch in the face or a kick in the balls but he didn't touch me in that way.

I was scratching at my shoulders until I felt his warm,gentle palms touch my arms.

"It's just an alarm clock... It's fine... Naruto, look at me"

I shook my head.

He removed one of his hands from my shoulder and lifted my chin with his index finger.

"Naruto I don't know why you're so upset. I'm not mad. It's just a stupid alarm clock. I can get another one, it's fine."

I nodded.

He pulled me into a tight hug and stayed like that for a few minutes. Sasuke stroked my hair back before looking at the doorway where his older brother stood.

"Why the hell are you here?!" He shouted.

"I came in to see if you two were going to school. Then I helped Naruto here clear up the broken pieces. I'm innocent, honest" Itachi smirked and couldn't help but laugh.

Sasuke turned his head towards me, "is this true?"

"Yeah"

Silence filled the room for a bit before Itachi said, "I'm guessing you two are going to school then, yeh?" We both nodded.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Sasuke, are you f*cking kidding me?" I sighed and leant against the front door, watching him make sure his hair was perfect. He laughed and looked at me.

"Haha. I'm done now come on" He opened the door and stepped out before pulling me outside. Sasuke placed his hands on my back and began pushing me towards the bus stop, each stepped followed by laughter.

By the time we finally reached the bus stop, my cheeks were aching from smiling. We hopped onto the warm,empty bus and ran upstairs to the front seats.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sasuke tightened his grip on my hand and smiled at me, "it's going to be fine,ok?"

I nodded and walked into the school. It seemed much busier then I remembered. Everyone was rushing about, trying to get through the corridors without ending up with bruises. Conversations echoed throughout ever room. Teenagers from 11-18 swished their legs in all different directions and teachers tried their very best to control the crouds. I stopped walking and stood still. People walked past me, cursing under their breath. I stood still and looked forward, hoping, wishing, for everything to calm down and the corridors empty. Sasuke tugged at my arm trying to make me move along. I was about to run out of the crush when I fell onto my back and hit my head on the floor. A dark,unfamiliar shadow walked in front of me.

"Hey! The f*ck do you think you're doing?!" Sasuke shouted, grabbing the attacker by the shoulder.

"Dude! Did you see him?! Stopping in the middle of the f*cking corridors like that, the d*ckhead!" The guy said.

I finally raised my head and saw him. White short-ish hair, skinny, good looking and muscly but not too much.

Sasuke raised his fist.

"If you say anything like that about him one more time I swear to God you're gonna get it!"

But before the boy could reply, Sasuke's fist was hurdling towards him. No. It couldn't happen again. What happened with Kiba was...was...horrible. I couldn't let it happen again.

I jumped up onto my trembling feet and launched myself towards Sasuke, grabbing his fist and stopping it with all my strength. My eyes were tightly closed. I stood on Sasuke's left foot and the guy's right foot so they couldn't kick (and so I looked taller).

Sasuke unclenched his fist and lowered it back to his side. All eyes were on me. People whispered to their friends as I stepped off their feet.

My eyes opened.

I turned to Sasuke.

"I'm not having you fighting for me. I can do it for myself when necessary. But getting into a fight over a little push? Seriously, Sasuke? I know he called me those names and all but really? It aint worth it."

Sasuke nodded, speechless.

I turned to the other guy.

"And you. Just because I was standing there don't mean you can touch me, alright? I'm sorry for just standing there but seriously don't be a d*ck."

He looked at me, eyes wide and held up his hands in defense.

"I'm sorry, man, I really am... You seem like a nice guy. I was the d*ckhead here, not you. Hey, how about we forget this happened?" He asked, a little blush appearing.

"Fine by me" I hit Sasuke's shoulder playfully, "how about you?"

I smiled a little and Sasuke returned it. Maybe he understands I don't like violence? Maybe he knows I just want to stay in the shadows?

Sasuke nodded and held out his hand.

"Fine by me" He shook the other guy's hand and they both nodded.

The audience parted and we all went to period 1.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

My stomach was hurting with laughter when Sakura span me round and stared at me with those big, beautiful green eyes. Break time had only just started.

"Naruto... What the hell?"

I stared at her, "Hello to you too"

"You ran!" Her voice was loud and squeaky.

I nodded, "I know. Duh."

She rolled her eyes and shook my shoulders, "why didn't you come to me for help?! Baka! I've been worried sick! I haven't eaten cos I know I'll just throw it all back up. You really are a cold heartless bastard, you know that right?!" Mood swing alert, "I thought something terrible happened to you! Oh my God Naruto! You know you can trust me. Please Naruto you're my best friend and you're amazing. Please don't do that again"

Sakura hugged me very tightly. I could feel every tear dropping off her chin and onto my shoulder as I stood there speechless. My arms moved up and around her and her grip tightened. She tried to say something but I couldn't hear over her crying.

"Shh shh it's fine I'm here I won't do anything stupid don't worry shhh" I let her cry until she had no tears left. I took her outside and sat her on a bench. I told her everything that happened. Right from the beginning. Even the bits she already knew about, I told her. But, I didn't cry then like I did with Sasuke. I didn't want her thinking I was a crybaby.

"I'll help you, yeah?" She squeezed my shoulder with her right hand, "me and Sasuke. We'll help you."

Yes, I told her about him as well.

I smiled and stood up, "thank you, Sakura-chan, it really does mean a lot to me."

She smiled back and stood up and together we walked into class.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Tick Tock_

_Tick Tock_

_Tick Tock_

Period 5.

_Tick Tock_

_Tick Tock _

_Tick Tock_

Last three minutes of the lesson.

_Tick Tock_

_Tick Tock_

_Tick Tock_

"Alright class you can go slightly early today."

Finally!

I was the first one out of the classroom and zooming down the halls towards the exit. Sasuke and Sakura were chasing after me, finding it funny I was so eager to get out of school. We got to the gates and were out of breath so we stood by a tree for a few minutes. I watched the hundreds of teenagers climb out of school. They were all in groups of about five or six and most of them didn't even notice I was watching.

A familiar face popped up in the croud. He jogged up to me and smiled.

"Hey, dude!" It was him. They good looking, white swishy wishy hair guy.

"Hey" I said.

Sasuke straightened his back and stared at the guy.

"Let's start again, yeah?"

I shrugged.

"Ok... I'm Suigetsu! You are...?"

"Naruto" I replied. He leaned closer to me. Sasuke tensed and stepped forward.

"Hey, could you, like, help your mate calm down a bit? He's kinda...y'know...scary" he whispered.

I laughed and pushed him back sofly by his shoulder.

"Who, Sasuke? Haha ok I will later"

Suigetsu smirked and looked at Sasuke, "you alright there, mate?"

Sasuke nodded and looked at me. I could tell by his eyes he was holding so much back.

I couldn't help but giggle.

"What you giggling about there, eh?" Suigetsu asked his smirk widening.

"Oh oh nothing. It doesn't matter" I let my hand lean against my top lip and continued to laugh in secret.

Suigetsu turned to Sakura. "I believe we haven't met" he raised an eyebrow, obviously liking what he saw.

Sakura blushed as he gently held her hand and brought it up to his mouth to kiss.

"No...n-no we haven't..." She said, her voice shaking.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the gates again. A group of familiar faces began walking in our direction.

Ino.

Hinata.

TenTen.

Temari.

Karin.

Shikamaru.

And, worst of all, Neji.

I elbowed Sakura but she wouldn't listen. Sasuke and I looked at eachother. I mouthed:

'Distract Neji for a bit'

He nodded and walked right up to the group. Sasuke started talking to them about God knows what when I dragged Sakura across the road, knowing full well Suigetsu would follow.

"What the hell?!" Sakura said.

I leaned my head next to her ear and whispered, "Neji was coming and you weren't listening to me. Do you really want him seeing Suigetsu kissing your hand, ne? And to top it all off you weren't doing anything about it apart from blushing and squealing." I explained, holding in whatever laughter was trying to escape.

"Oh..." She clocked.

"Yeah," I took a step back and pointed at both of them, "I saved both your skins."

"I've heard about that Neji guy... Really short temper and all but I don't give a flying fuuu-" Suigetsu began but was interupted by Neji gripping his arm and swinging him out the way.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" Suigetsu stood up stright.

"Are you going to shut up or do I have to do it for you?" Neji shot back, staring at Sakura.

"Baby!" She shouted, wrapping her arms around Neji's long neck. Sasuke and I exchanged looks and shrugged. I shook my head and mouthed:

'I don't want to get involved'

Sasuke mouthed back:

'Me neither' with a little chuckle.

Sasuke walked up to me and we sat on the wall, watching. Neji spoke to Sakura and she explained how I was introducing Suigetsu to her and that nothing else happened. Neji fell for it, put his hand on her waist and walked back to the group taking the pinkette along with him.

I jumped off the wall with Sasuke and we both began walking back. The wind was gentle and sky was grey. The same weather all day. Yet, I never get tired off it.

When we got home, we both ran upstairs to his bedroom and slipped into our warm pajamas we left on the radiator before leaving for school.

I flicked the radio onto his favorite station 'Kerrang!'

He span round and began singing the lyrics to the song that was playing, stepping closer to me. His hand wrapped around the handle of his hair brush.

"_Baby I love you, I never want to let you go. The more I think about the more I want to let you know that everything you do..." _He sang, stepping back and onto his bed, "_...is super f*cking cute and I can't stand it!" _

Sasuke winked and chucked me a comb he had at the end of his bed.

We took turns singing the song.

Me:

_"I've been searching for a girl" _boy _"that's just like yooooou. 'Cos I knoooow that your heart is true oooh!"_

Together:

_"Baby I love you, I never want to let you go. The more I think about the more I want to let you know that everything you do, is super duper cute and I can't stand it"_

Sasuke:

_"Let's sell all our sh*t and run away, to sail the ocean blue. Then you'll know that my heart is true yeah!" _

Together:

_"Baby I love you I never want to let you go. The more I think about the more I want to let you know that everything you do is super duper cute and I can't stand it"_

Me:

_"And you oo. You got me where you want me. Cos I'll do oo anything to please you. Just to make it through another year._"

Sasuke:

_"And you oo. I saw you across the room and I knew oo that this was gonna blossom into something... Beautiful ull. You're beautiful...!"_

Me:

_"Cos baby I love you. I never want to let you go. The more I like about the more I want to let you know"_

Sasuke:

_"that everything you do is super duper cute and I can't stand it"_

Together:

"_Oh baby I love you. I never want to let you go. The more I think about the more I want to let you know that everything you do is super duper cute and I can't stand it."_

Me:

_"No I can't stand it" _

Sasuke:

_"No I can't stand it" _

We were letting out our inner-teenage girl just as Itachi walked in on us singing our hearts out. He leaned on the door frame and crossed his arms over his chest, a smirk appearing on his pale face.

"Hey!" He shouted. Neither of us could hear him, "Hey! Girlies!... Heeeeey! Sasuko! Naruko! Listen up!"

We turned our head towards him. I froze and almost dropped the comb.

"Itachi you should learn to knock, y'know" Sasuke said, his hair bouncing when he stepped off the bed.

"Yeah but we all know that'll never happen" He laughed a little, "anyway," Itachi closed the door behind him and sat on the end of the bed, "People on the street are getting suspicious about you two. They're talking, gossiping, spreading rumours. Now, I don't exactly know what you two are to eachother but whatever it is...people are just twitsing it and making it seem like a bad thing. I don't know what you want to do about it but...if you want...I could help..."

I sat at the other end of the bed with Sasuke. He sat on the wall side with his head leaning against the wall itself. I fiddled with the bottom of my pajamas.

"Depends on the 'help' you're talking about" Sasuke said, his eyes flicking my direction.

"Y'know... Liiiike... You tell me if you wanna scare the neighbourhood or creep them out or just find out more about the rumours. I'll help. I mean, I'm good at that stuff. Sneaking around, being a spy. It's my thing. You could call it a talent." Itachi explained followed by a wink.

The youngest Uchiha turned his head to me and shrugged, "I'm alright with it if you are."

I looked up, "Hm? Oh yeah that's perfectly fine with me. Whatever you wanna do." I smiled.

I honestly didn't mind.

Sasuke nodded and looked at his brother again.

"Itachi, we'll let you know when we've thought of something, yeah? But, until then, goodbye!"

He pointed at the door.

Itachi smiled and got up, spinning on his heels and leaving the room. Sasuke got up, stretched then pulled me up by my arm. I switched off the radio as he sorted out the duvet. Sasuke ran to the other end of the room and rested his index finger on the light switch.

"Get in. I'll run in the dark this time."

We both laughed as I got under the duvet. The warmth of it travelling through my body in a glorious way.

_Click_

Sasuke turned the light off then ran to the bed. His foot caught on his school trousers and sent him flying onto the bed, bouncing as he landed. We lay on my legs and I leaned back, my stomach aching from how random and funny that was. He crawled his way to his side of the bed and curled under the covers. Sasuke rested his arm on the back of my pillow and moved the duvet so I could get under. I moved my head under his arm and scooched my body closer to his. Sasuke let his arm fall around my shoulders.

"I really should get a lock for that door..." He whispers as reality soon fades and the dreamworld takes over for both of us.

**Authors Note: **Haii! Sooooo this is more of a 'this is what happens' chapter. I didn't describe things well and stuff but yeah I think it's alright. I'm getting WiFi in a few days so I'll be updating a lot more often! :)

So yeah as usual review,fave,follow do whatever you think this story deserves. Remember, I love all your reviews and whenever someone faves or follows I feel all warm and fuzzy inside and it makes me determined to post another chapter! :D

Now... I will post as many chapters as it takes to get this story to the ending I have planned. It is no where near the end. I think it's only just hit half way but yeah. Nothing can change my mind on that.

I DO NOT OWN THE SONG. NEVERSHOUTNEVER DOES.

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. KISHIMOTO DOES.

Song: I Can't Stand It by NeverShoutNever

Kerrang! Is a rock radio station :)

Alrightii byeeeeee!

Keep being your usual awesome self, alright? :p xxxxx


End file.
